Lily Evans Potter
by HannaMartikainen
Summary: Allt började under deras första år när Potter kallade mig Lils. Han följde efter mig tills jag en dag helt ändrade mig och plötsligt var jag den lyckligaste på jorden.Min första FF!
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts?

Lily:

Jag vaknade av ett vakt pickande på fönstret. Jag drog upp persiennen och kollade med stora ögon på ugglan som satt utanför fönstret. Jag tittade på den ett tag och såg att den blickade mot den lilla glipan i fönstret. Jag öppnade försiktigt fönstret och ugglan flög in och satte sig på min säng. Den släppte brevet han hade i näbben. Jag stog bara och stirrade på den som om den vore galen. Han nickade mot brevet som låg på golvet. Jag böjde mig ner och och plockade upp det. Hon läste sakta brevet. När hon läste klart höll hon på att svimma. Hon hade haft konstiga drömmar om ett stort slott och en odräglig pojke med ostyrigt svart hår, bruna ögon och glasögon. Han hade flugigt på en kvast och kastat en förbannelse på min kompis Severus.

Jag har även kunnat göra konstiga saker som att göra så att en blomma dog och när jag var arg på Petunia så gick hennes gunga sönder. Och i det här brevet stog det att hon var en häxa och skulle gå på något internat som heter Hogwarts.

Jag sprang ner för trappan och in i mammas och pappas rum. Jag hoppade upp i deras säng och skrek på dom:

Mamma, pappa, vakna! VAKNA!

Vad är det gumman? Sa pappa sömnigt.

Jag kastade brevet på honom. Han tog det och började läsa. Jag hörde Petunia komma nedspringande för trappan och frågade:

Varför skriker du, Lily?

Jag har fått ett från Hogwart, Jag är en häxa! Sa jag förväntansfullt.

Va? En häxa? Svarade hon häpet.

Ja precis, en häxa! Skrek jag.

Jag sprang upp på mitt rum, tog på mig mina kläder och sprang ner igen.

Jag går ut ett tag! Jag ska prata med Severus! Sa jag.

Jag gick ut till ån och satte mig ner. Jag lutade mig tillbaka och blundade.


	2. Chapter 2

Diagongränden

Severus:

Jag såg henne när hon kom ut ifrån sitt hus. Hennes långa röd-bruna hår svajade på ryggen och dom grön ögonen letade innan hon med bestämda steg bort mot ån. Jag följde efter henne. Hon satte sig ner vid trädet och blundade. Min Lily.

Jag gick bort till henne och satte mig framför henne. Hon öppnade ögonen och jag såg en ny glimt som aldrig förr varit där.

Varför är du så glad då? Frågade jag.

Jag är som du! Jag är en häxa! Skrek hon.

Inte så högt! Väste jag.

Okej, okej. Svarade hon tyst.

Det är ju jättekul, vi kommer ju gå på Hogwarts tillsammans. Svarade jag.

Då måste vi ju handla saker, jag behöver ju en trollstav! Svarade hon.

Jaa vi åker till Diagongränden nu direkt. Sa jag entusiastiskt.

Okej, jag går hem och hämtar pengar. Svarade hon.

Nej! Jag betalar. Svarade jag enkelt.

Vi gick hem till Severus och han bad sina föräldrar om pengar till att köpa böcker,

klädnader och trollstavar. Vi tog flammpulver till Diagongränden. När vi hade köpt allt inklusive trollstavar tog vi flammpulver hem till Lilys hus. När vi kom in satt Petunia framför Tvn. Hon såg chockad ut när jag och Lily kom ut ur spisen. Lily berättade vvar vi hade varit och vad vi hade gjort. Petunia skrek på deras föräldrar och hon var tvungen att berätta igen.


	3. Chapter 3

Tåget

Lily:

Jag och Severus hade precis gått igenom spärren och var nu påväg in i tåget.

När vi kom in på tåget hittade vi en tom kupé och satte oss. Vi satt i tystnad tills dörren öppnades och in kom fyra killar. En kille med halvlångt hår, en med kort sandfärgat hår, en kort knubbig kille och den där odrägliga killen i mina drömmar. Jag satt och stirrade på honom och jag reagerade inte på att han kollade på mig. Jag hörde att han viskade något till sina kompisar:

Ser ni hur hon stirrar på mig?

Ja, det ser ju ut som om hon hatar dej! Väste hans långhåriga kompis tillbaka.

Hahaha! Skrattade hans andra kompisar.

Jag märkte att dom kollade på mig och jag rodnade.

Kan vi sitta här? Frågade den långhåriga killen.

Visst. Svarade Severus.

Dom satte sig ner och såklart skulle den där svarthåriga odrägliga killen sätta sig bredvid mig. Jag vände huvudet mot fönstret. Han petade på mig och jag vände mig om och kollade irriterat på honom.

Vad är det? Fräste jag.

Lite otrevlig va? Vad heter du?

Lily. Sa jag och vände mig om igen.

Okej, själv heter jag James. Sa han med högfärdig röst och hans kompisar började skratta.

Det är verkligen nått fel på er. Sa jag lågt men dom verkade höra mig.

Jag satt och kollade ut genom fönstret medan James försökte fånga min uppmärksamhet.

När vi var framme hängde vi med Hagrid till båtarna och åkte till skolan. Jag satt och kollade på skolan med stora ögon som resten av eleverna. Det såg precis ut som i mina drömmar! Då kom jag på att det här kanske var en dröm så jag nöp mig i armen.

När vi äntligen fick gå in i stora salen visste jag att det var verklighet.

* * *

><p><strong>Om ni är duktiga på att kommentera kommer det troligen mer för jag har ca 16 kapitel klara! Så det är bara att kommentera! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Sorteringen

När jag stog och väntade på att det skulle bli min tur stog jag och kollade på allt i salen eftersom den var så annorlunda än vad jag är van vid. Jag märkte inte att alla stog och kollade på mig men när jag märkte det kände jag hur mina kinder hettade.

Lily Evans. Sa professor McGonagall för tredje gången.

Hon kollade menande på mig och jag gick fram och satte mig på pallen. När hon satte hatten på mitt huvud var det en röst i mitt huvud som sa att jag var modig och lojal men att jag även skulle passa i Slytherin. Men jag vill ju inte hamna i Slytherin. Jag ville hamna i Gryffindor.

GRYFFINDOR! Skrek hatten ut över salen.

Jag hoppade glatt ner för pallen och skuttade till Gryffindor bordet. Men såg till min besvikelse att James och hans kompisar satt där. Jag satte mig bredvid en flicka med långt brunt hår. Hon såg ut att vara i min ålder. Maten kom fram och jag och Alice -som flickan heter- började äta. Jag såg i ögonvrån att James och hans kompisar åt som galna grisar. Det såg så komiskt ut att jag började skratta. När jag visade Alice vad som var så kul började hon också skratta.

När vi kommit upp till uppehållsrummet satt jag och Alice framför brasan och pratade om våran barndom. Porträtthålet öppnades och in kom Potter, Black, Lupin och Pettigrew. Dom kollade sig omkring och sedan styrde Potter sina steg emot mig och Alice. Jag puffade till Alice och hon kollade mot dom.

Kan vi inte gå? Bad jag.

Absolut inte, Sirius kommer ju! Skrek hon tillbaka.

Jaha du, här kommer jag. Sa Sirius.

Du kanske sa det där lite högt, Alice? Frågade jag.

Kanske det. Svarade hon lågt.

Han höjde på ögonbrynet åt henne och skrattade lågt.

Han och Alice pratade lite generat med varandra medan jag satt och kollade på. Plötsligt satte sig Potter ner bredvid mig i soffan.

Hejsan! Sa han och log mot mig.

Hej på dej med. Svarade jag uttråkat.

Vad gör du då, min sköna? Frågade han charmigt.

Eeeh... Jag sitter och lyssnar på Black och Alice. Svarade jag.

Vad trevligt, Lils. Svarade han.

Kalla mig inte Lils! Du får endast kalla mig Evans! Skrek jag irriterat och gick upp till sovsalen.

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R så blir det mer! Om du läser vill jag att du kommenterar för annars kanske det inte kommer mer ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

NEJ?

Nästa morgon vaknade ag av att någon betraktade mig. Och självklart hade jag rätt. När jag öppnade ögonen såg jag en gestalt i dunklet. Jag satte mig upp och såg pojken i mina drömmar. Jag nöp mig i armen och skrek till. Det var alltså ingen dröm. Då kom jag på att det är verklighet. Jag satte mig tvärt upp och stirrade på honom.

Hur kom du in hit? Skrek jag förskräckt

Flög såklart. Svarade han lugnt.

Meeeh... Varför kom du hit då? Frågade jag.

Ville träffa dej såklart. Svarade han charmigt

Men det ger dej ingen rätt att bara flyga in och stirra på mej när jag sover! Skrek jag.

Jag reste mig upp och puttade ut honom. Jag stog kvar i dörröppningen och kollade medan han ramlade ner för den nu platta "trappan". Jag tror inte han ger sig så lätt.

Min kvast då? Frågade han

Den kan du få när du har lärt dej att uppföra dej! Skrek jag.

Han gick ledsamt in till pojkarnas sovsal och jag stängde dörren.

Vad var det där om? Frågade Alice

Helvete! Gud vad du skrämde mej! Han kom in hit för att se mej sova så jag körde ut honom. Svarade jag lite lugnare.

Okej, ta det lugnt nu. Sa hon och log lite.

Jag tar en dusch. Sa jag.

När jag hade duschat tog jag på mig skoluniformen och gick ner till frukosten. Utanför stog Potter och flirtade med en tjej från Hufflepuff. När han såg mig gick han direkt fram till mig och sa med mjuk ton:

Du måste vara kvar när Professor Mcgonagall kommer.

Varför då? Frågade jag misstänksamt.

Du får se. Sa han bara och gick in i stora salen.

Jag följde efter honom in och satte mig ner vid Gryffindorbordet.

När McGonagall som förvånansvärt hade utsläppt hår kom in skrek hon:

Potter, Black, mitt kontor nu!

Hon var illröd i ansiktet och gick med bestämda steg ut från salen med ett par flinande pojkar efter sig.

(Hoppar lite)

Såhär höll det på och nu var jag påväg till Hogwarts för att gå mitt sjätte år.


	6. Chapter 6

Matkrig

När jag vaknade dagen efter vi hade kommit hit kände jag mig som en helt ny människa. Jag längtade verkligen till dagens lektioner. Jag gick in i duschen och tog en varm dusch. När jag var klar tog jag på mig skoluniformen och strosade ner till stora salen. Där nere mötte jag Potter och hans små vänner. Jag gick mot dom och fick ett bländande leende ifrån Potter men jag fortsatte bara gå och satte mig ner bredvid Remus. Vi brukade plugga ihop så jag satte mig där ibland.

- Varför så lycklig? Frågade han.

- Jag längtar till lektionerna. Svarade jag entusiastiskt.

- Jag med, speciellt trollformelläran. Sa han nästan lika entusiastiskt som jag.

- Det är ni ensamma om. Sa Potter kyligt.

- Remus, tror du Potter klarar proven nästa år? Frågade jag.

- Absolut inte. Svarade han.

Potter som hade hört allt tog lite potatismos i handen och kastade det rakt i Remus bakhuvud. Remus tog bort det och kastade rakt på Potters bröstkorg. Snart var hela Gryffindorbordet med på matkrig och jag satt bara där och duckade. Jag reste mig upp och började gå. När jag var utanför så hörde jag Potter, Black och Remus komma springande. Jag hann inte flytta på mig förrän Jag slog ryggen i golvet och kände en tung kropp på min.

- Potter hade tydligen inte sett mig och hade sprungit rakt in i mig. Nu låg han där ovanpå mig med ansiktet ca två centimeter från mitt.

- Hej Lils. Sa han charmigt.

- Hej James. Sa jag.

- Så nu heter jag James och jag får kalla dig Lils. Sa han om möjligt ännu charmigare.

- Jag menade Potter! Skrek jag förskräckt.

- Nädå. Jag visste att du inte kan motstå mig längre. Sa han som om han vore kung.

- Kan du inte resa dig upp! Fräste jag.

Han rullade runt så att jag hamnade överst.

- Nej, tydligen inte. Sa han medan han höll mig i ett fast grepp.

- Men släpp mig då! Skrek jag rakt i hans ansikte.

Han släppte henne och hon reste sig upp.

- Kolla vad du har gjort med min klädnad! Skrek jag

- Vänta då, Renskrubba. Sa han och pekade med trollstaven på den.

Jag vände mig om och gick till min sovsal. Där tog jag min väska, gick ner till uppehållsrummet för att sedan sätta mig i en fotölj och läsa eftersom första lektionen börjar om en timme. När jag satt där kom ju såklart Potter och hans kompisar. Potter satte sig ner på armstödet på min fotölj men jag puttade direkt ner honom.

* * *

><p><strong>OBS OBS OBS! OM DU VILL HA INFORMATION OM MIN DÅLIGA SKRIVANDE!<strong>

**Från författaren: ****Hehe, märkte när jag läste igenom allt att mina talstreck försvunnit. Jag har ju skrivit på openoffice och då blir det så! Skicka i PM och förklara för mig hur man gör allt på FFn på ett dokument för jag fattar inte! Jag gör ett kapitell på ett dokument o sen nästa på ett annat. Det är ganska jobbigt! Men det kanske är så man ska göra :I Om det är så man ska göra blev det där ganska pinsamt!**

**Kanske fixar talstrecken lite senare när jag har kommit hem från fjällen men innan det kanske jag inte orkar.**

**Och om ni är snälla ock kommenterar kommer det såklart mer inom en snar framtid! ^_^**

** Men det blir absolut minst två till innan jag åker och inte kan skriva under en hel vecka :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hogsmead

När jag vaknade dagen innan Hogsmead utflykten klev jag upp ur sängen och tog en varm dusch. Först då kände jag en saknad. Jag visste inte vad jag saknade men jag var ganska säker på att det är Snape. I somras hade han kallat mig Smutsskalle och jag hade inte förlåtit honom. Hans plats i mitt hjärta hade försvunnit och kvar fanns bara ett hål. Jag brydde mig inte om det just nu utan klev ut ur duschen. Jag tog på mig kläder och borstade mitt hår. Jag bestämde mig för att Alice skulle klippa mig ikväll. Jag gick ner till frukosten med Alice. När vi var klara hämtade vi våra väskor och gick till lektionen. Efter lektionerna gick jag och Alice till uppehållsrummet. När vi satt i soffan och pratade kom Frank Longbottom fram och satte sig ner bredvid Alice.

Skulle du vilja gå med mej till Hogsmead imorrn? Frågade han.

Alice kollade på mej och jag nickade, jag kunde ju gå med Remus.

Visst. Sa hon rodnande.

Vi möts utanför stora salen kl tolv? Frågade han.

Okej. Svarade hon.

Han gick tillbaka till sina kompisar och Alice frågade mig:

Är det en dejt?

Absolut! Skrek jag.

Kom vi går upp. Sa hon.

När vi var uppe så frågade hon vad hon kunde ha på dig.

Ta en kjol och ett fint linne kanske? Frågade jag.

Det blir nog bra. Sa hon efter ett tag.

Alice, kan inte du klippa mig? Frågade jag sockersött.

Visst, hur vill du ha det ma'am? Frågade hon med tillgjord röst.

Jag vill ha det till axlarna med snelugg. Svarade jag lika tillgjord.

Ska bli ma'am. Sa hon.

När hon var klar gick jag och kollade i spegeln och blev jättenöjd. Vi bestämde oss för att gå ner och visa min nya frisyr. Vi hade lite kul samtidigt och var lite flummiga så när vi kom ner stirrade alla på oss eftersom vi hade ändrat våra kläder så att dom blev gammalmodiga och pratade med konstiga röster.

Goddag ma'am, skulle du vilja gå till Hogsmead med mig imorgon? Frågade James med lika tillgjord röst som oss.

Absolut inte, jag hade tänkt gå med din kompis där borta. Remus Lupin. Svarade jag högdraget.

Då följer jag väldigt gärna med dig. Svarade Remus med samma röst som mig.

* * *

><p><strong>Ingen som ville hjälpa mej?<strong>

**Jag kommer inte på så mycke när jag ska skriva så skulle uppskatta lite hjälp och ideer! / rosabananer**

**Förklaringen till mitt namn är simpelt! Jag har en blogg som heter rosabananer! Då tänkte jag inte på att det kan misstolkas...**


End file.
